


I been burned down like a written sin

by sperrywink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is a vibrating sex god, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: What if Iris wasn’t with Barry when Len broke into Joe’s house for hot cocoa and marshmallows and to warn Barry in 2x09?





	I been burned down like a written sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).



> Happy New Year's!

When Barry heard that voice saying, “Ho ho ho,” his pulse skyrocketed. With Joe’s family issues, his issues with Joe having a real son, and Zoom on the loose, his temper was hair trigger. So, when Snart lackadaisically added, “Cocoa just isn’t cocoa without the mini-marshmallows. And you’re out. I checked,” he flashed Snart up from the chair and pushed him hard against the fire place.

Barry was practically vibrating he was so angry. “Are you out of your mind, breaking into my home?”

Len acted as if he was expecting this, and was as loose as spaghetti. “Who knew the Flash liked it rough? I’m kind of impressed with your balls right now. But word of advice, no one likes a quick draw. You might want to savor the experience instead.”

And Barry, frustrated and angry and scared, wanted to deck Snart so badly, he could feel the blood leave his fists because they were gripped so tightly around Snart’s parka. He snarled out, “You think this is a game, don’t you? Lives are at stake!”

Len blinked like a satisfied cat. “But not my life.”

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Barry ground out as he pushed Snart against the fireplace again.

Snart grinned now, and moved his leg as Barry pushed, so that it nestled right into Barry’s crotch. He hissed in surprise, especially since he hadn’t noticed he was hard from the adrenaline. He knew it didn’t mean anything, that it had nothing to do with Snart, but Snart was here and being all inscrutably flirty and just downright annoying, and it was all Barry could do not to demand Snart get him off. It seemed like the least Snart could do for betraying Barry. And then maybe Barry could think without all his thoughts jumbling together.

He knew it was the stress getting to him, but he was speechless with the thought regardless. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would demand satisfaction, and he didn’t want to give Snart any ideas, so he pushed him roughly one final time, and stepped away as calmly as he could. Which considering the way he was vibrating, wasn’t very, but he tried to make a show of it.

Snart pouted at him. “And just when it was getting good too.”

Barry threw up his hands. He was so over Snart’s shit. “God! What do you want?”

“I’m got the Noel spirit; wanted to give you a little gift. Martin broke Jesse and me out to kill you. Jesse’s on board of course. He’s shaking with excitement. Me? I’m gonna pass.”

“And what? I’m supposed to say thank you?”

“Well, you do seem to have the… curiosity for a certain kind of thanks.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m not getting you off just for letting me know people want me dead. That’s nothing new.”

Snart smirked, and it killed Barry to admit it, even to himself, but it was totally attractive. “So, what would it take then, hmm?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Are you sure? I do know where they’re hiding out.”

Snorting, Barry shook out his arms, trying to release some of his tension and arousal. “You would literally need to deal with them yourself. Truss them up and deliver them to Central City PD.”

“Done.”

Barry had been dismissively turning away, but now he turned back to a smirking Snart stuttering, “W-w-what? I was kidding!”

“Now, now. No backsies.”

Snart slithered up to him as if his bones were liquid. “Now how about a preview of the goods,” he said, as he sniffed Barry’s neck.

Stiffening, but not touching, because he wasn’t sure what he would do if he touched Snart, punch him or kiss him or both, but yet still too conflicted to step away. Barry snarled, “Can’t you be serious for once?”

“Oh, I’m always serious about deals.”

“Like you’re really going to do it. I know you, Snart. You’d double-cross me as soon as look at me.”

“Ah, Barry. You shouldn’t get so hung up on the past. That was a matter of doing what was right. This is a matter of getting something for something. I don’t break these kinds of deals. Pinky swear.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Barry said as Snart’s lips finally made contact with his neck and Barry shuddered uncontrollably. God, he was so screwed. He could feel Snart smile against his neck and Barry’s unhidden reaction, but then he stepped back. “Regardless, a deal’s a deal. I gift wrap Jesse and Martin for the cops, and you give of yourself. In the spirit of Christmas, of course.”

“Screw you.”

“That’s the plan,” which put all the dirtiest pictures in Barry’s head. He snarled at Len, still frustrated and aroused and sick with it, who just pressed a finger to his lips.

Snart said, “All’s fair in love and war.”

“This isn’t love.”

Snart grinned unrepentantly. “That what makes it fun.” He then sauntered out of the house, and Barry slumped like his strings were cut. What the hell had just happened?  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
Barry didn’t know where to look when Joe came home crowing about the Trickster and Weather Wizard being tied up and dropped right on the steps of the police station. He just choked on his coffee.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
But then he heard not a peep from Snart. He kept expecting him to show up, was jumpy with it, but it never happened. He _knew_ Snart hadn’t dropped it, though. That wasn’t Snart’s M.O. So, after a week of Cisco asking him what was the matter and Caitlin running unnecessary tests because of his obvious unease, Barry took off Friday night after patrol for the Saints and Sinners bar, hoping to find Snart there.

He was playing pool in the back against his buddy Heatwave, but saw Barry immediately. Barry just hovered in the doorway, as Snart whispered something to Mick, leaving him to rack the table, and then sauntered over to Barry. “Fancy meeting you here.”

His emotions on a tight string, Barry just said, “What are you playing at?”

Snart raised one eyebrow. “Maybe we should talk outside, hmm?”

So, Barry followed him out into the cold air, huddling into his pea coat. Snart barely seemed to notice, even though his parka was absent. He crossed his arms. “So, what game do you think I’m playing?”

Barry hated him in that second. “We had a deal.”

“Which you seemed adamantly against.”

“But you still took care of the Trickster and Weather Wizard. Joe told me. So, what do you want?”

Now Snart pursed his lips, and shifted his hips. He was mesmerizing to watch. He made Barry’s mouth go dry. “I only want what is willingly given, so I guess in the end, you can consider it a Christmas boon.” His gaze remained locked on Barry’s though. It was definitely a challenge. God, Barry hated him. But even he had to admit lust was pooling in his gut. 

Barry licked his suddenly dry lips, and stared hard back. “And if it was freely given?”

“Well, now. That would be an entirely different conversation. Is it?”

And Barry’s control snapped, and he growled out, “Yeah, fuck yes, alright?”

And Len just smirked at him and said, “Meet me at 15 Pine Street in twenty minutes. I’ll get rid of Mick.” And then he calmly walked back into Saints and Sinners, the door slamming behind him. And Barry slumped exhausted again by confronting Snart. What was he doing? Was he really going to do this? Or was he going to chicken out? It had seemed like a great idea to even the score with Snart, but now it was scary in its possible awareness.

But then he couldn’t exactly imagine Snart as _gentle_. Intense and intimate, yes, but not gentle. And Barry was honest enough with himself to admit he wanted that intensity directed at him. He hadn’t had sex in forever, and this had promise of being good sex. He didn’t think it was more than that, but at the same time did it have to be? And then the door opened again, and he was confronted with both Snart and Heatwave. He blushed, and hoped it wasn’t noticeable in the darkness.

Looking Barry over, Heatwave said, “You’ve always had weird tastes, Snart,” but then he ambled off towards the cross street and in the opposite direction from Pine Street.

Snart said, “What can I say? He’d prefer your friend, Caitlin.”

“She’d sooner kick him in the balls.”

“Exactly,” was said with a wolfish grin, and Barry rolled his eyes at how fucked this all was. But then Snart was close again, smelling like beer and pool dust, and he said, “Well, since you’re still here, wanna give me a ride?”

Barry wanted to roll his eyes again, but instead zipped them to the front door of the address Snart had given earlier. Snart stumbled when they stopped, but he clasped Barry’s shoulders to steady himself, and leaned down to whisper. “Probably never get used to that, but it does add a certain amount of excitement to the evening’s proceedings. What else can you do?”

“I’m not an amusement park ride.”

Finally stepping back, Snart opened the door, which hadn’t been locked, but Barry could see how bare it was inside, so he guessed there was nothing to steal. He waved Barry inside, and said, “No, I’m the ride, remember? You’re the thrill.”

“Is everything a pun to you?”

“Everything worth doing.”

Barry snorted, but still walked inside, looking around curiously. It was… totally bare except for a couch and old-fashioned TV. Barry said, “Nice place.”

“It gets the job done,” Snart replied as he took off his parka and settled on the couch with his arms along the back of it, staring at Barry.

Barry shifted uncomfortably, and had no idea what to do next.

Snart asked, “Are you sure you want to be here? You seem more than a little… hesitant.” His voice was less challenging than it had been outside the bar, but Barry was still embarrassed. How to tell Snart he’d never had a one-night-stand before? But then, if Snart was half as smart as he seemed, he already knew.

So, Barry shrugged and threw up his hands in defeat. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“Well, unless you’re into exhibitionism and are planning to give me a striptease, you should probably take off your coat and come over here. I don’t bite.”

“That’s such a lie.”

“You know me so well,” Snart said with a grin. And then he sighed loudly when Barry just stood there undecided. “Are you coming over here or are you bailing? Time to make a decision, Flash.”

And Barry didn’t necessarily want Snart, or he did but didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he definitely wanted to be touched, so he let his pea coat drop to the floor and edged slowly closer until he was standing in front of where Snart was seated. With a surprisingly open look on his face, Snart leaned forward and took hold of Barry’s hips. He said, “Come here,” and guided Barry into straddling his lap.

And the solid warmth of Snart’s thighs between his legs made him shudder with electricity. Finally finding his gumption, Barry took hold of Snart’s shoulders and kissed him as hard and fiercely as he could. Snart went with the flow, letting Barry take control of the kiss, but also roaming his hands over Barry’s body, which made him shake and curl closer.

And then Snart’s hands were creeping up under his t-shirt and caressing his bare back, and Barry was moaning loudly into Snart’s mouth because skin on skin felt so good. And just like that Barry was definitively into it. His hands started tugging at Snart’s shirt, lifting it up and over his head. Snart followed suit with Barry’s shirt, and eager for more contact, Barry rubbed his chest against Snart’s moaning again. Snart laughed, but it was a happy, not mocking sound, and then Snart was kissing him deep and wet, and Barry lost his mind.

As he became awash in sensations, he only really surfaced again when they were naked and he was humping against Snart’s thigh underneath him. Snart was a surprisingly quiet lover, but his hands never stopped caressing Barry’s body, and Barry couldn’t ask for anything more. Except, “Can I fuck you?”

“I thought that was the plan,” Snart responded as he licked Barry’s neck.

“Consent is important, and I don’t have supplies. Do you?”

“So true, and in the bedroom.”

So, they made the trek to the bedroom, never stopping kissing, and Barry was in seventh heaven. It just felt so good to not be touch-starved anymore. As they tumbled onto the bed, Snart opened the bedside table drawer, and pulled out lube and a box of condoms. He said, “Let’s see how thrilling you really are,” and Barry, too eager to play, simply replied, “Oh, yeah.”

Snart insisted on lying on his back, and Barry wasn’t going to argue it, so he prepped Snart while watching the expressions flicker across his face. He was tight but loosened quickly, and it was obvious Snart had done this before.

And then Barry was sliding inside, and he couldn’t contain his vibrations at the feel, which finally made Snart moan. Snart demanded, “Do that again.”

“Thank god. I don’t think I can do this without doing it again.” And Barry began thrusting, vibrations wracking his body as he was overwhelmed with how good being inside Snart felt. He knew it was going to be over way too soon, but it felt like he was freefalling into his orgasm, and he couldn’t stave it off if he tried, which he wasn’t really. It simply felt too good to wait. Which was maybe a dick move, but Snart was doing these breathy little moans, which seemed to imply he was getting off on it too, even if he wasn’t going to come as soon as Barry.

Barry thrust harder and harder, vibrating more and more, until he was coming with a loud shout and an even more intense bout of vibrating, which pulled a strangled cry from Snart, and miracles of miracles, he was coming too. Finally spent, Barry slid out of Snart and collapsed onto his forearms over him, breathing heavily. He could feel the shivers still wracking his body, and the sweat cooling on his skin. Snart was casually rubbing his side and it still felt delicious.

Finally, he rolled to the side, settling next to Snart on his back, as his breathing returned to normal and sleep tugged at his brain. Barry knew reality would return at some point and he would have to face it, but as Snart twisted their fingers together, he figured it could wait for morning. Who, knew, this might be the turning point in their relationship. He wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.


End file.
